


Макраме для начинающих

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, UST, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020, капля мистики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Их связывает фигурное катание. И нить.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: Миди от G до T





	Макраме для начинающих

Нить была всегда. Ярко-красная, кручёная, завязанная на игривый бантик, она дважды обвивала безымянный палец правой руки и растворялась в воздухе сантиметрах в пятидесяти от него. Витя множество раз пытался развязать бантик и потянуть нить на себя, чтобы увидеть, к чему или к кому она была прикреплена с другой стороны, но ничего путного из этого не выходило — бантик не поддавался, а нить проскальзывала в пальцах и не становилась длиннее даже на миллиметр. Иногда она немного натягивалась, иногда свивалась петлёй, но чаще всего слегка провисала, как провода линии электропередач в безветренный день. А ещё — кроме Вити, её никто не видел.

В детстве Витя пытался рассказать о нити родителям и друзьям. Мама погладила его по голове и сказала, что у него невероятно богатая фантазия, а папа прочитал вслух миф о Тесее и Ариадне и предложил нарисовать то место, куда вела его нить, друзья же просто посмеялись. Больше Витя никому про нить не говорил.

Он искал какие-либо упоминания о ней в школьных учебниках и в серьёзных статьях в интернете, а нашёл в художественной литературе. Красная Нить связывала души, предназначенные друг другу судьбой — вот что он узнал из любовных романов и крепко-накрепко запомнил, вот во что всем сердцем поверил.

В четырнадцать лет он впервые влюбился и надеялся, что нить, как в романах, приведёт его к девочке из параллельного класса. Но сколько бы раз Витя не сталкивался со своей возлюбленной в школьных коридорах, нить оставалась безучастной к его желаниям.

В семнадцать он решил, что нить ему не нужна, и попытался от неё избавиться. Дома Витя кромсал её ножницами, у папы в гараже — прожигал паяльником, в кабинете химии — капал кислотой. Он даже подложил её под колёса электрички. Но бешено сигналивший состав пронёсся мимо, Витя с головы до ног перепачкался в жирной пыли, покрывавшей железнодорожную насыпь, а нить осталась целёхонькой. Что бы Витя ни делал, она не рвалась, не пушилась, не плавилась, не мокла от воды, а грязь к ней не прилипала. Когда стало ясно, что избавиться от нити не получится, Витя решил о ней забыть. И постепенно у него это получилось.

Пока однажды, самым обычным летним утром, двадцатидвухлетний Витя не проснулся от лёгкой боли. Нить крепко сжимала его безымянный палец и настойчиво куда-то тянула. Это было так непривычно, что Витя невольно разволновался. Давным-давно позабытые ожидание и предвкушение заполнили собой все его мысли. Сегодня должно было что-то случиться!

Он вскочил с постели, быстро позавтракал и собрался на утреннюю тренировку. По дороге в «Юбилейный» внимательно оглядывался по сторонам. Где-то совсем рядом ходил человек, с которым Витя был связан всю свою жизнь. Может быть, эта девушка в голубом платье, идущая на встречу? Или вон та, в шортах и майке со смешным принтом, перебегающая улицу в неположенном месте? А может быть, вот эта молодая женщина, садящаяся на водительское место дорогой иномарки, припаркованной против всех правил дорожного движения?

Но все они остались позади, а нить настойчиво тянула дальше, к тренировочной арене. Неужели его судьба была связана с фигурным катанием! Витя не мог поверить в свою удачу и всё ускорял шаг.

Он взлетел по широким ступеням спорткомплекса, перемахнул через металлическое ограждение, ограничивавшее проход к служебным помещениям, бегом ворвался на каток и почти врезался в ослепительно красивую блондинку.

Она стояла рядом с бортиком, окружавшим ледовое поле, и нетерпеливо постукивала носком чёрной туфли по полу. Невысокая — даже на каблуках, она едва доставала Вите до плеча — но с потрясающей фигурой и миловидным лицом. Нить тянулась прямиком к ней.

Витя замер в нескольких метрах правее, переводил дух и исподтишка рассматривал свою судьбу. Наверное, она была старше его. Наверное, даже на много. Но это было совершенно не важно, потому что от одной мысли, что он наконец-то её нашёл, Витино сердце забилось в бешеном ритме, горло перехватило спазмом, а плечи и спина покрылись мурашками. В жизни она оказалась прекраснее, чем в его самых смелых мечтах! Он мог бы провести вечность, просто глядя на неё, большего ему и не требовалось.

Но тут нить, как будто напоминая о себе, снова дёрнула за палец, и Витя перевёл взгляд на свою руку. В голове до сих пор шумело от восторга, зрение туманили сладкие фантазии. На осознание того, что нить тянулась через бортик и дальше на лёд, ушло несколько секунд. И это открытие оказалось ошеломляющим. Витя растеряно моргал и пытался собраться с мыслями.

Как же так? Только не снова! Он больше этого не выдержит. Сколько можно так жить — каждый день видеть подтверждение тому, что где-то в мире существует твоя вторая половинка, и оставаться одиноким?

Он в очередной раз обманулся, от этого захотелось разрыдаться не сходя с места. Но отец говорил, что мужчина плачет на людях только в двух случаях: от счастья или от нестерпимой боли.

Витя стиснул зубы и проследил направление нити — та привычно вела в никуда.

У противоположного бортика в окружении десятка мальков из летнего лагеря стоял дядя Яша и что-то серьёзно им внушал. Детишки слушали раскрыв рты и, кажется, даже не дышали. Кроме совсем мелкой светловолосой девчонки, которая плевать хотела на внушения, развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов и глазела на Витю. От её взгляда по спине пробежал холодок, очень уж тот был серьёзным, даже злым, как будто Витя успел её смертельно обидеть. А ведь они видели друг друга в первый раз.

В следующие пару секунд произошло несколько событий, навсегда изменивших Витину жизнь.

Нить ещё раз больно дёрнулась и вдруг стремительно потянулась вперёд, всё дальше и дальше, пока не добралась до светловолосой девчонки. С такого расстояния Витя мало что мог разглядеть, но с лёгкостью представил, как нить обернулась вокруг её безымянного пальца, завязалась на бантик и наконец-то утихомирилась.

Дядя Яша заметил, что ученица отвлеклась, и рявкнул так, что его голос разнёсся под сводом арены, как грохот лавины:

— Плисецкий, повернись ко мне и слушай!

А красавица-блондинка, до сих пор стоявшая рядом с Витей, раздражённо выдохнула:

— Юра, не отвлекайся! — и махнула рукой, словно приказывая отвернуться.

До Вити дошло не сразу. Но когда дошло... Его как будто сбило с ног товарным составом и потащило по каменистой насыпи. Человек на другом конце нити — тот, которого он искал всю жизнь, тот, которого он представлял себе красавицей или пускай не красавицей, но доброй и милой девушкой — оказался мелким тощим пацаном со злым взглядом и, очевидно, скверным характером.

Витя развернулся и медленно направился к выходу с арены, а потом — и из спорткомплекса. Это нужно было переварить. Это нужно было пережить.

В полном соответствии с законом подлости пацан оказался чёртовым гением. Из всего летнего выводка в свою группу дядя Яша выбрал именно его. А это означало, что в ближайшие несколько лет им с Витей предстояло вместе тренироваться, вместе ездить на соревнования, к этому нужно было привыкать.

Витю по-настоящему заботил лишь один вопрос: видел ли пацан связавшую их нить? Тот больше ничем не выдавал своей заинтересованности, и через несколько недель совместных тренировок Витя решил, что нет, ничего он не видел. После этого находиться рядом с ним стало ощутимо легче, нить успокоилась и перестала привлекать к себе внимание. Больше не было смысла кого-то ждать и на что-то надеяться. Витя полностью сосредоточился на тренировках и начал занимать призовые места на крупных международных соревнованиях, доказав всем, что недавняя победа на Олимпиаде не была случайностью.

К пацану — Юре — он испытывал смешанные чувства. Тот действительно оказался вредным, но прикольным, много злился, но быстро остывал. Терпеть не мог, когда говорили про его ошибки, но схватывал на лету. Внимательно наблюдал за Витей и пытался повторять сложные элементы. Не позволял навязывать себе чужое мнение, делал что хотел, не реагировал на крики и запросто лез в драку, единственным авторитетом для него был дядя Яша, но даже с ним он постоянно спорил и огрызался.

В конце концов Витя убедил себя, что Красная Нить связала его с Юрой не по любви и не для романтики, а как наставника и ученика, мастера и будущего преемника. После этого жизнь стала намного проще. Конечно, Витя порой забывался, поглаживал бантик, теребил нить и прослеживал её взглядом до Юриного пальца, но делал это скорее по привычке. Юра в такие минуты не обращал на него никакого внимания.

— ...а я ему и говорю, чё ты гонишь, не было такого... — Юра висел на бортике рядом с Витей, размахивал руками и увлечённо рассказывал о своей третьей победе на юниорском чемпионате мира.

Перерыв подошёл к концу. Суть повествования Витя упустил давным-давно, но Юра не нуждался в ответных репликах, он перескакивал с первого на второе, а со второго — на третье, возвращался к началу рассказа и говорил, говорил, говорил. Его хрипловатый голос лился неиссякаемой рекой, и Витя погружался в эту реку всё глубже. Он кивал невпопад и не таясь разглядывал Юру.

Тот снова начал отпускать волосы. Выбившиеся из хвостика золотистые пряди почти касались плеч. Зелёные глаза горели азартом. Порозовевшие во время тренировки щёки влажно поблёскивали от пота, кожа на скулах была гладкой и нежной, почти прозрачной, к ней, наверное, было приятно прикасаться губами. На последней мысли Витя споткнулся и поспешно отвёл взгляд.

Этого ещё не хватало! Да, Юра вырос в красивого парня. Но чёрт побери, Витя. В парня! Он почти что младший братишка — разница в тринадцать лет. Ты серьёзно?

Конечно, не серьёзно. Просто Юра красивый. На него приятно смотреть, как на Джоконду или на закат над заливом. С эстетической точки зрения. Успокоив себя таким образом, Витя снова глянул на него и улыбнулся. Осенью они станут соперниками. Хотя это вряд ли что-то изменит — для Юры он был соперником с первого взгляда.

А вот кем Юра был для него... В последнее время Витя часто задумывался над этим, но ответа пока не нашёл. Тем больше его смущали собственные спонтанные реакции на пересекавшиеся взгляды и случайные прикосновения, после которых сердце частило, воздуха не хватало, а в голове начинало приятно шуметь. Всё это было подозрительно похоже на влюблённость, долгое время благополучно обходившую Витю стороной.

Детскими болезнями нужно переболеть в детстве, потому что взрослых детские болезни косят не по-детски, твердил себе Витя и в очередной раз залипал на обтянутый чёрными трениками Юркин зад. Даже с такого ракурса зрелище оставалось приятным. С эстетической точки зрения. И это был настоящий кошмар.

* * *

Юра занимался фигурным катанием, сколько себя помнил. И всё это время с ним была нить. Толстая, красная — мама носила вязанный шарф похожего цвета — она дурацким бантиком цеплялась за безымянный палец его правой руки, а другой её конец, ни к чему не прикреплённый, свободно болтался в воздухе.

Когда Юра рассказал о ней маме, не забыв упомянуть про шарф, мама загадочно улыбнулась, подняла правую руку, словно показывая ему, что второй невидимый конец нити крепится к её пальцу, и сказала:

— Эта нить связывает нас с тобой. Навсегда. Даже когда мы далеко-далеко друг от друга.

И Юра ей поверил.

Чуть позже он рассказал о нити дедушке. О ней и о маминых словах.

— Ну, если мама сказала, значит, так оно и есть, — согласился тот, — эта нитка действительно будет связывать вас всю жизнь.

Других доказательств того, что нить реальна и что видеть её совершенно нормально, Юре не требовалось. Он никому больше о ней не рассказывал. Нить стала их маленьким семейным секретом.

Мама часто надолго уезжала на гастроли и оставляла его с дедушкой. А Юра страшно по ней скучал и, когда никто не видел, гладил дурацкий бантик. Он обращался с нитью очень бережно, следил за тем, чтобы она не цеплялась за мебель, чтобы её не зажало дверями в автобусе или в вагоне метро, и всегда носил с собой зонт, чтобы она не промокла под дождём.

Когда Юре исполнилось десять лет, тренер предложила отправить его на летние сборы к Якову Фельцману.

— Ваш внук невероятно талантлив, — сказала она дедушке после очередной тренировки, — но таланту нужно помогать. Он должен заниматься у лучших специалистов. Пожалуйста, передайте это его родителям. Такая возможность выпадает редко, её нельзя упускать.

Юра не хотел ехать, тем более что мама должна была вот-вот вернуться с гастролей. Дедушка тоже считал, что летние каникулы для того и придуманы, чтобы дети летом отдыхали. Но когда он всё-таки передал маме слова тренера, та заявила, что Юра поедет и точка.

Юра сидел на полу под неплотно прикрытой дверью на кухню, теребил красный бантик на безымянном пальце и слушал, как два самых близких для него человека ссорились. Это было ужасно!

— Если Фельцман его заметит, если он возьмёт его в свою группу... — приглушённо доносился рассерженный мамин голос, — ради этого мы все переедем в Санкт-Петербург!

— Милая, ты не сможешь переехать, а он всего лишь ребёнок...

— Он гений! Такой талант нельзя зарывать в землю.

Юра посидел ещё немного, потом поднялся на ноги и решительно распахнул дверь.

— Я поеду, — громко сказал он, перекрикивая взрослых, которые даже не заметили его появления, — и буду жить один, если так нужно. Только прекратите ссориться!

Дедушка печально посмотрел на него и замолчал, а мама довольно улыбнулась. Юра знал, что ради этой улыбки, он справится с чем угодно.

Мама поехала с ним на сборы, и это был первый и последний раз, когда она присутствовала на его тренировках. В первый же день она привела его на тренировочную арену Дворца спорта «Юбилейный», встала за бортиком и смотрела, как он в окружении десятка других девчонок и мальчишек пытался доказать Якову Фельцману, что на него стоит обратить внимание.

Юра то и дело поглядывал в её сторону, чтобы убедиться, что у неё не появилось более важных дел и что она никуда не ушла, поэтому сразу заметил мужика, стоявшего за бортиком рядом с мамой и во все глаза пялившегося прямо на него. Юра уставился в ответ и вдруг почувствовал, что нить, до этого момента спокойно висевшая в воздухе, бешено задёргалась, словно собралась оторвать ему палец, а потом начала расти. Она становилась всё длиннее, тянулась всё дальше и должна была вот-вот добраться до маминой руки.

Юра успел обрадоваться тому, что наконец-то мама тоже сможет её увидеть. Но нить вильнула в сторону, вцепилась в руку стоявшему рядом с мамой незнакомому мужику, чуть натянулась, словно проверяя себя на прочность, а потом расслабилась и провисла, совсем как раньше, с той лишь разницей, что теперь Юра точно знал, к кому был прикреплён её другой конец. И знание это оглушило покруче вопля, разнёсшегося над катком:

— Плисецкий, повернись ко мне и слушай!

Юра потрясённо моргнул, посмотрел на маму, которая махнула рукой, как бы говоря: «Не отвлекайся», бросил ещё один, полный ненависти, взгляд на незнакомого мужика и всё-таки отвернулся. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что произошло, и решить, что с этим делать дальше.

Вечером в гостинице, когда он уже лежал в постели, а мама в окружении кучи разноцветных баночек и тюбиков сидела перед зеркалом, Юра рассказал ей о том, что произошло утром. Мама вначале посмотрела непонимающе, а потом её лицо просияло.

— Это же был Виктор Никифоров. Ты его не узнал? — удивлённо спросила она, глядя на Юру из отражения в зеркале. — Зимой на Олимпиаде в Ванкувере он выиграл золото.

Юра потерял дар речи. Он смотрел зимние Олимпийские игры вместе с дедушкой. Конечно, он помнил Виктора Никифорова, завоевавшего золотую медаль в одиночном зачёте. На экране телевизора тот казался неземным созданием, эльфом из сказок, а катался так, словно родился и жил не снимая коньков. У него не было ничего общего со встрёпанным мужиком из сегодняшнего утра.

— Объектив камеры меняет людей, — мама заметила его растерянность и попыталась объяснить, — к тому же, перед выступлениями все накладывают макияж. И костюмы, в которых катаются фигуристы, сильно отличаются от их повседневной одежды. Ничего удивительного, что ты его не узнал, — успокоила она.

— Но нить... почему она протянулась к нему, — получилось почти жалобно, и Юра недовольно скривился. Он ни в коем случае не собирался из-за этого плакать! По крайней мере, не при маме.

Мама помолчала, обдумывая вопрос, потом отложила ватный диск и развернулась лицом к Юре.

— Потому что раньше ты был маленьким мальчиком, который всюду хвостиком ходил за мной, — сказала она. — А теперь ты взрослый мужчина и последуешь за тем, кто сможет привести тебя к успеху. Виктор Никифоров — лучший фигурист в нашей сборной, но рано или поздно он уйдёт, и ты займёшь его место. Станешь лучшим, продолжишь его дело. Поэтому ты не должен скучать и плакать, — добавила она и улыбнулась. — Следуй за мечтой, добивайся поставленной цели, а обычную жизнь с обычными мелкими радостями оставь обычным мелким людям. Ты можешь больше!

Она весело подмигнула ему и вернулась к своим баночкам.

А Юра кивнул, перевернулся на бок и до подбородка укрылся одеялом. Мама всегда была права.

Из двенадцати мальчишек и девчонок, две недели доказывавших, что они стоят потраченного на них времени, Яков Фельцман выбрал одного Юру. В последний день сборов, пока менеджер клуба обсуждала с мамой организационные вопросы, Юра висел на бортике и наблюдал за Виктором Никифоровым.

Ему пришлось смириться с тем, что вот этот вечно встрёпанный мужик в серых трениках и есть олимпийский чемпион, звезда и надежда отечественного спорта. И с тем, что нить накрепко привязала Юру к нему — тоже.

Виктор ничем не показывал, что видит связавшую их нить, и скорее всего даже не подозревал о её существовании. Юра к подобному уже привык и не собирался ему ничего не говорить ни сейчас, ни вообще.

— Юра, пойдём, — мама, оказывается, освободилась и ждала его у выхода с тренировочной арены. Юра бросил последний взгляд на Виктора.

«Скоро увидимся», — подумал он, и Виктор как будто услышал, посмотрел прямо на него и легко кивнул, приветствуя и прощаясь одновременно.

— Дедушка не сможет переехать вместе с тобой, а я постоянно на гастролях, — сбивчиво объясняла мама, пока они спускались со ступеней спорткомплекса. — Ты уже взрослый, но до четырнадцати лет они не могут поселить тебя в общежитии. Поэтому я поговорила с твоим отцом, объяснила ситуацию. Первое время ты поживёшь у него.

Юра рассеяно кивал головой, отца он почти не помнил, сразу после его рождения они с мамой развелись и разъехались по разным городам. От перспективы жить в чужой семье Юра поёжился, но мама крепко держала его за руку и повторяла, что всё будет хорошо.

В целом она оказалась права.

Следующие четыре года Юра жил в новой семье отца, где его никто не обижал и особо не трогал. Дедушку он теперь видел редко, только во время школьных каникул, если они не совпадали с какими-нибудь соревнованиями. Маму он видел ещё реже, согласовать их выездные графики было почти невозможно. Отец оказался не таким уж страшным, даже позволил Юре завести кошку, правда, с условием, что тот сам должен был ухаживать за ней между тренировками.

О нити и Викторе Юра думал редко. Как оказалась, видимой на всю длину нить становилась только тогда, когда Виктор находился поблизости, всё остальное время она привычно обрывалась в полуметре от Юриного пальца и не доставляла никаких неудобств. 

Так всё и продолжалось до тех пор, пока Виктор внезапно не исчез. В один апрельский день он просто не появился на утренней тренировке. И на тренировке на следующий день. И через день — тоже. Когда Юра спросил у дяди Яши, что происходит, тот в ответ лишь раздражённо проворчал что-то про зазнавшихся бессовестных мальчишек и велел вернуться на лёд. Это было, конечно, очень странно, но Юру больше волновало то, что Виктор исчез, так и не выполнив своего давнего обещания поставить программу для его дебюта во взрослых. Поэтому, как только тот объявился в сети, Юра рванул за ним на другой конец света.

Оказалось, что Виктор вовсе не собирался портить его дебют, просто забыл о данном обещании, но стоило напомнить, как он тут же принялся за работу. Всего за несколько дней он поставил Юре отличную программу, после чего отправил домой. Улетать из Японии одному было обидно, ведь Юра отчаянно желал поскорее помериться с Виктором силами на официальных соревнованиях. Но взрослые дяди имели какие-то свои взрослые интересы. Можно было спорить до хрипоты и кататься в истерике по полу — это ничего бы не изменило.

А нить связывала их как и прежде, даже теперь, когда они были разделены тысячами километров, она не исчезла, тянулась в пустоту и слабо вибрировала, дрожала, постоянно напоминала о себе. Это было странно и непривычно, она как будто вместе с Юрой бесилась из-за того, что Виктор уехал и взял в ученики какого-то левого чувака. Эти мысли не приносили ничего, кроме раздражения, поэтому Юра решил забить и заняться собственными делами. У него была цель — в первом взрослом сезоне он собирался покорить мир.

Мир поддался не сразу, но после финала Гран-при в Барселоне всё же уступил под бешеным натиском. А ещё через две недели на утренней тренировке объявился Виктор. И всё как будто бы вернулось на круги своя.

Пока однажды, в середине января, не оказалось, что всё это время Виктор знал о нити.

* * *

За месяц, прошедший после возвращения в Питер, Витю не раз спрашивали, почему он внезапно уехал в Японию. У него было множество готовых ответов, некоторые из них даже походили на правду.

Тренерам и менеджеру клуба он сказал, что хотел восстановиться после череды травм и с пользой провести время на реабилитации, прикинуть свои возможности на будущее, попробовать что-то новое, развеяться и отдохнуть.

От знакомых и одноклубников он отшучивался — рассказывал, что его похитили сумасшедшие японские фанатки, увезли в какую-то глухомань, заперли в заброшенном ледовом дворце и каждый вечер заставляли катать для них Стамми Вичино. Или что его планшет завис, и он нечаянно купил невозвратный билет до Токио — не пропадать же было деньгам, пришлось лететь, а Токио большой, вот он немножко — примерно на полгода — и заблудился. В общем, Витя развлекался как мог.

Юра ни о чём его не спрашивал, что было неудивительно, ведь он при первой же возможности рванул следом за Витей. Может быть, не всё из увиденного в Японии правильно понял, но какие-то выводы сделал и с вопросами не приставал.

Он вообще вёл себя с Витей сдержанно и немного отстранённо. Поначалу это радовало, держать дистанцию казалось самой разумной линией поведения, но потом Витя заскучал по их обычному общению, по беззлобным перепалкам и разговорам о всякой ерунде.

Витя давно разобраться в собственных чувствах и желаниях и пришёл к выводу, что ему, конечно, хотелось быть с Юрой в самых разнообразных смыслах, но если тот в подобном не нуждался, то Витя вполне мог бы остаться для него просто другом и старшим товарищем. Всё равно, это было лучше, чем каждый день смотреть на одиноко провисшую нить, точно знать, кто находится на другом её конце, но не иметь возможности хотя бы увидеть этого человека. Поэтому Витя решил сделать первый шаг к примирению и не стал откладывать это мероприятие в долгий ящик. 

Тем же вечером после тренировки он поджидал Юру в раздевалке. Витя успел переодеться, собрать вещи, несколько раз пройтись из угла в угол небольшой тускло освещённой комнаты, когда тот наконец-то появился на пороге, взъерошенный, вспотевший и бесконечно уставший. Он глянул на Витю, прошёл вглубь комнаты, бессильно растянулся на лавке и уронил себе на лицо полотенце, как будто попытался спрятаться. Наверное, начинать общение стоило с чего-то нейтрального, например, дать практический совет. Юра редко молча делал то, что ему говорили, обычно он перебивал и оспаривал каждое слово. Сейчас именно это и требовалось, спор был лучше монолога перед равнодушной стенкой.

— Тебе нужно что-то сделать с лицом, — сказал Витя. Юра приподнял край полотенца и мрачно уставился в ответ, но промолчал, поэтому Витя пояснил, — твои программы, они, как бы сказать, — он задумчиво потарабанил пальцами по губам, — о красоте в её классическом понимании.

Юра так же молча сел и кивнул, и Витя продолжил:

— В Барселоне тебе удалось передать верное настроение, а сейчас ты снова катаешься с таким зверским выражением, словно хочешь разорвать окружающих на куски. Это нарушает гармонию образа и композиции. Движениями ты стараешься показать смирение, нежность, любовь и всепрощение, а взглядом говоришь, что хочешь убивать.

Юра предсказуемо разозлился.

— Я таким родился! — рявкнул он и вскочил на ноги. — Другого лица у меня нет.

Витя залип взглядом на сердито поджатых губах и как заворожённый шагнул ближе, почти прижав его к лавке. Юре пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы не разорвать зрительный контакт первым, а Витя чуть наклонился, не особенно соображая, что именно делает, убрал волосы у него со лба и почти ласково сказал:

— Другого и не надо, у тебя красивое и очень выразительное лицо. Прекрати во время прокатов представлять, как свежуешь соперников и развешиваешь трофейные скальпы по своей комнате.

Он хотел добавить, что Юре следовало вспомнить, о чём он думал во время своего триумфального выступления, и использовать это на приближавшемся чемпионате Европы. Собирался объяснить, что не пытается его критиковать, просто хочет помочь.

По крайней мере, Витя думал именно об этом, когда подбадривающе провёл ладонью по Юриному плечу, прикрытому футболкой, к локтю и ещё ниже по голой коже, мимолётно прикоснулся к выступающей косточке на запястье и на исходе движения одними подушечками погладил красный бантик на безымянном пальце.

Юра зло мотнул головой, сбивая чёлку на место, отпихнул его с дороги и ринулся в освободившийся проход, но вдруг замер, как будто наткнувшись на стену. Медленно развернулся и поднял правую руку на уровень глаз.

— Ты её видишь, — неверяще выдохнул он и со всей силы толкнул Витю в грудь. — Ты всегда её видел, скотина!

Витя покачнулся от толчка и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Первой его мыслью было: «Это надо суметь — так бездарно спалиться!», а следом пришло осознание.

— Ты тоже видишь нить? — Он потрясённо уставился на Юру. В это было невозможно поверить. — Но почему ты столько лет ничего мне не говорил?

Юра в ответ зарычал, как настоящий дикий кот, вцепился в воротник Витиной мастерки и дёрнул его вниз, к себе.

— А что я должен был тебе сказать? — завопил он Вите в лицо. — «Дяденька, мы с тобой связаны навечно! Давай дружить». Ты старше, ты должен был быть умнее и что-нибудь придумать!

Витя потрясённо моргал и пытался собраться с мыслями. Юра тоже видел нить. Юра тоже знал о связи. Юра был не против и сказал «навечно». С глаз как будто спала пелена, а с души рухнул огромный камень. Витя, всё так же нависая над Юрой, провёл ладонями по своему лицу, словно стряхивая налипшую паутину, и счастливо улыбнулся, потом склонился ещё ниже и почти игриво поинтересовался:

— Думаешь, было бы лучше, если бы я плюхнулся на колени перед десятилетним ребёнком и заявил, что ждал тебя всю жизнь, что ты моя судьба, что отныне и впредь мы всегда будем вместе? — Его голос почти звенел от радости. — Ты убежал бы в слезах, а меня вышвырнули бы из клуба и заодно из приличного общества, забыв обо всех заслугах и медалях, — закончил он и снова расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Даже мысль о том, что всё ещё вполне могло пойти по описанному им сценарию, не портила этот момент.

Юра несколько секунд пристально его изучал, потом разжал пальцы, выпустил смятый воротник, позволяя Вите выпрямиться, и нехотя кивнул:

— Да, получилось бы совсем отстойно. — Он сделал крошечный шаг назад, к выходу из раздевалки, и задрал подбородок повыше, всем своим видом изображая независимость. — И что теперь? Ты серьёзно про судьбу и про вместе навсегда?

Витя протянул руку к его лицу и снова откинул чёлку со лба, скользнул подушечками пальцев по брови к виску, задержался на скуле. Как он и думал, кожа здесь была тонкой до прозрачности и невероятно нежной. Юра, скосив глаза, рассматривал красный бантик на его безымянном пальце, и не торопился сбрасывать руку. Похоже, прикосновения его ничуть не пугали и не казались чем-то неправильным. Это дарило надежду, что пускай не сейчас, пускай в будущем, но всё у них получится как надо.

Но прозвучавший вопрос требовал ответа, и Витя крепко задумался. Действительно, что теперь? Им обоим нужны были чёткие границы.

— Помнишь, как в сказке? — спросил он. — «Если старый ты — будь мне дедушка, если… что-то там — будь мне дядюшка, если молод ты — будь мне друг сердечный».

— Тупая сказка, — заявил Юра. — Дедушка у меня есть. Дядь Яша тоже. — Он замолчал, всё так же всматриваясь Вите в лицо, как будто пытался прочитать ответы на все свои вопросы.

Витя терпеливо ждал. В конце концов, он ждал всю жизнь, что могли изменить ещё несколько минут, часов или даже дней? А Юра хмурился и о чём-то напряжённо думал. Потом вдруг снова шагнул ближе, дёрнул его за воротник, на пару секунд прижался крепко сомкнутыми губами ко рту и резко отпустил. Всё произошло так стремительно, что Витя не успел ответить на поцелуй, только растерянно моргнул и взмахнул руками.

— Будь пока Витей, — решил Юра, — а дальше посмотрим.

* * *

Мама и дедушка никогда не видели нить и абсолютно ничего о ней не знали. Юра потрогал свою нижнюю губу и улыбнулся. Нестрашно. Он сам во всём разберётся.


End file.
